


America Gone.

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: A lot of fandoms, Bones (TV), Castle (TV) RPF, Criminal Minds, Forever (TV), Grey's Anatomy, How to Get Away with Murder, Scandal (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jo and Henry are finally together, obviously there are more characters, they should totally make this into a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mist of a terrorist attack,A 9.0 Earthquake brings a tsunami to the west coast,Two Mile wide twisters sweep across the country,A "D" hurricane (Death hurricane"Slams the east coast,And A Ice age covers most of the northern states.Will America stay strong or will America be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my idea!!!I CAME UP WITH THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS

"Kendall!Come on you're gonna be late for school!" Jo called out to her 12 year old daughter."aww no coffee?"Jo whined putting down her coffee cup."Jo,You're pregnant."Henry said holding up a full cup of coffee."So?"Jo whines before locking her eyes on the coffee cup."That means no coffee"Henry said before stroking her hair slightly

"Yeah no coffee mom." Kendall said before coming down the stairs and taking one of her dad's waffles."Morning to you too"Henry chucked."I'm still making coffee"Jo said before getting some creamer out of the fridge. "Oh..We vote!" Kendall started."2 against 1...We win"Kendall said finishing her waffle

"Yep" Henry replied."Actually.. I won... I get a vote...that's one.."Jo started. "I have a human in me...He or she gets a vote... and this human is coming out of my vajayjay so it gets a vote...Oh look 3 against 2...I win" Jo smirked before turning on the coffee machine.

"Now now one wins cause I'm late for school and they aren't serving breakfast anymore..so Starbucks..Well I win.." Kendall said getting her phone and back pack. "You stole my waffle" Henry said.."A waffle doesn't fill me up"Kendall replied rolling her eyes playfully.

****Time Skip****  
"Ugh I hate alegebra" Kendall mumbled to herself trying to figure out the problem in front of her.Suddenly She heard a bang.That bang was followed by several other bangs."Everyone Get down"The teacher yelled before grabbing the nearest student and pulling both to the ground

Kendall sends her mom a text  
"Mom,I'm in algebra there's a terrorist attack I think...Its close to my school..I luv you...Tell dad I love him..Be safe<3" The text read

"Henry!" Jo yells and moments later he comes."Jo,What's wrong?"Henry said concerned. "R-Read the text Kendall just sent me.." Jo stutters. Henry reads it and immediately turns on the TV.

"An apparent Terrorist attack occurred near the school of San Francisco Middle school...No deaths have been reported but multiple injures have been." The reported said solemnly.

"We-..We have to go get her..." Jo blurted turning to walk away..."You're to far along Jo..Its too dangerous... "Henry said holding her arm..." No thats my daughter... Our daughter out there... "Jo said attempting to pull away..  
Jo's breaths suddenly become rapid..Henry tried to hug her to calm her down but she jerked away.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!"Jo said...She then fell into his embrace and started crying"We have to get her..."Jo murmed between rapid breaths."Sssh we will..just focus on your breathing. "Henry said while holding her


End file.
